The present disclosure relates to an aluminum alloy and a production method thereof.
In aluminum (Al) alloys, silicon (Si) is one of main alloy elements following magnesium. For example, an aluminum-silicon (Al—Si)-based alloy may be used as a casting material or a 4000 series wrought material on the classification derived from the US aluminum association. Moreover, an aluminum-magnesium-silicon (Al—Mg—Si)-based alloy is used as a casting material or a 6000 series wrought alloy.
In a casting material, silicon may be used in producing an alloy having high fluidity or easy filling of molten metal or an alloy having less casting cracks. Although silicon is added in an excessive amount to an aluminum molten metal, it allows the molten metal to be maintained in a good state almost without an increase in viscosity of the molten metal or oxidation tendency, and referring to the phase diagram shown in FIG. 9, silicon may easily refine grains through modifications of primary silicon and eutectic silicon. In such aluminum alloys, silicon is typically added in the form of pure silicon.